Aang's secret
by BumbleDooF
Summary: Sokkang. Read and review!
1. Aangs secret

**I do not own avatar (or anything really..im poor) **

my first story ive ever writen dont kill me i know it sucks but yea... :[

Chapter 1: Aang's secret

it was a cold night in the great city of Ba Sing Se and aang couldn't sleep. He was looking at the ceiling his eyes wide with thoughts. Everyone was asleep exept momo who was chasing flys around the room. When morning came, katara was first to notice aang wasn't in his bed. "aang? sokka toph! Have you guys seen aang?" toph woke up with her hair going in all directions "uhh..sugar queen why do u have to wake us up this early? Look for him yourself..." sokka was still sound asleep durning all the noise oblivious to the and the missing air bender. Katara went to searh the streets when see saw the familiar arrow apon her friends head. "aang? What are you doing? Why did you leave the house without telling anyone" katara looked at aang and he had tears in his eyes. "aang..? Is something wrong?" "it's just.....Well it's nothing" katara saw something more in his eyes, something else bothering the young boy.. "aang is something else bothering you?" aang looked at katara, eyes red and watery.. "I wish I could tell you but I can't.. I'm sorry katara...I just want to go home" aangs secret was something that had ben haunting him his hole life, he thought of it as a curse, or a desise that he wish could be cured. Aang was gay. When they returned to there house sokka was just waking up, aang look at sokka examaning him as he got out of his bed putting on some pants. "umm..hi aang is something wrong?.." "uhhh o uhh..sorry" aang ran off red faced and thinking what a idiot he was. Sokka followed aang into the livingroom while looking at and with a sort of odd face. "aang..why did u look at me like that?...there's something on my face isn't there?!!!? Katara get in here!!" katara came running in with her hands in her hair "what's wrong sokka?" "is there something on my face?" sokka was acting like a teen on prom night with a blemish. "there's nothing on your face sokka calm down" aang said with his face back to it's normal tint "O thank god.." sokka said with relief. A couple hours pasted and katara and toph went to town looking for supplys for there new temporary house. Aang was playin with momo but secretly staring at sokka trying to get appa to get off his bomerang. Aang giggled and when Sokka looked over aang quickly looked down and acted like he was still playing with momo. *why can't I just get these thoughts out of my head! I'm cursed to be in love with a sex that will never love me back..* this thought went threw aangs mind a lot. He knew that being gay wasn't accepted in the world he lived in. Aang walked over to to sokka and said "umm sokka..I have this friend that is diffrent from everyone else and is afraid of what other people think?.." sokka gave him a stink eye "aang...you only have 3 friends!!..so is it toph and her blindness? Or katara and her bossyness?.." aang felt like he was getting nowere when he desided to just tell sokka that it was toph.. "toph should Accept the way she is and..how about I just talk to her myself" aang's eyes opened wide "ummm...actually you don't need to do that! Ehh.. I'll tell her myself she might get mad at me if she found out I told you she was feeling diffrent..." sokka shruged then went back to getting appa to move. Aang sat on his bed with a thump "I wish I could be normal like sokka...he has the easy life.." the girls returned from the Market place and asked the boys to help put the stuff away. Sokka walked over with a grunt as he grabbed the groceries and started to put them away. "sokka can you come with me to look around the stores? Sokka droped the bags he was carrying and hugged aang for saving him from doing the hard labor. Aang blushed, his white skin turned a reddish pink as hot blood rushed to his Cheeks. Sokka and aang were walking till a small girl came up to aang "your the avatar Right?" aang turned a little red as he streched his arms up "yea that's me." aang could almost see hearts in the little girls eyes as they were fixated on aangs face. Sokka nuged aang "you should invite her for dinner, she's cute." aang lied and told sokka that he had to practice water bending tonight so he couldn't invite anyone. The little girl was waiting for aang to say something when she noticed him looking at sokka with passion in his eyes. "avatar.. Why are you staring at him like that? Do you like him or something?" she said jokingly. Aangs face rapidly turned red and he felt so immbarassed he was about to cry but before he let anyone see him he took off with his glider ditching sokka to get home. Sokka walked in the door and was mad that he got ditched by aang "aang what was that all about???" aang was helping katara with dinner "sokka I had to use the restroom really bad sorry for that.." sokka was starting to get suspicious..*what's up with that kid today...* hours past and everyone was in there beds sleeping exept for one Adolescent pre-teen who was up thinking. *should I tell them? No, they won't accept me and I can't lose my friends..* aang got up to look at sokka and he seen a buldge in sokkas blanket...*sokkas a heavy sleeper I should be able to sneek one little peek... Just as aang lifted the blanket he heard a familiar voice.. "what do you think your doing???". Aang turned around to see katara in her pajamas looking at aang with her eyes wide open.."uhh katara! I was just seeing is sokka was sleeping ok.." katara inturuppted "aang.. I know your bodys changing and you have questions..but sneeking up on people to see them sleeping is not the way to find out, he's a boy he can help you. I'll tell sokka to tell you all about it tomarrow. Deal?" aang wass happy she didnt know what he was really doing and aang desided to just go back to sleep and wait for the morning to come.


	2. under ground san fransisco

**i do not own avatar **

**(stop reading my story your crazy it sucks but yea.. :[....)**

Chapter 2:

it was now mid morning and katara told sokka all about last night. Sokka walked towards the imbarrased nomad. "so aang, your growing up and well.. Well your gunna go threw some changes with your body and your mind.".aang looked at sokka with confusion "what's going to happen to my mind?"

"you will start liking girls, you will become more mature, and well, you will just grow up."

"but what if I don't?..."

"don't worry everyone grows up"

"but what if u don't start liking girls..?"

"o....well ummm..?" sokka wasn't quite sure what aang ment and wasn't quite sure how to answer it. "well aang everyone starts liking girls maybe you just need more time." and with that aang said thank you and walked over to appa to think. *what if I'm not gay? What if I just didn't grow up yet?* inside aang knew the Truth but wanted to have just the small hope of being straight. Aang was walking The streets of ba sing se when he saw two boys holding hands. *why are try holding hands? Arnt they afraid of people thinking there gay?* aang followed the boys to a big house were the boys looked around to see if the coast was clear then entered a underground tunnel with earth bending aang copyed what they did and entered to tunnel. He was walking till he came apon a ungerground town of women and men. From the looks of it they were all gay. Aang was amazed to see this many people that are like him. All along he thought he was the only one with this desise but

he was wrong. Aang came apon the biggest room in the town and saw a elderly man who looked like the leader of this strange tribe. "umm..sir? What is this place?" the man looked at the young boy and could tell by his eyes he was in pain emotionly. "tell me boy...why did you come to our hideout we call underground San francisco?" (LOL) "sir..how are all these people cursed like me.. I wish I could help them all"

"help them?!? Being gay is not a curse it is who you are and no one can change that. That is why we live here because we try to help people like you. But if the earth kingdom found us they would close this great town down. So we are forced to hide..." aang never thought of being gay as a gift like the old man was discribing and he felt almost releive that he discovered this place. Aang thanked that man and went back the gaang before they worried.

Aang still wasn't ready to reveal his secret to the hole gaang, but he thought sokka might understand sence he was a boy. "sokka...umm..do you think it's ok for two guys to like eachother"

"it's fine as long as they don't touch me! I think they are just confused and it's just a stage.." aang looked at sokka with a sickining face "just because someones gay doesn't change who they are it's not a stage and it shouldn't change how you see them!" aang ran off to his room crying and slamed the door. At this point sokka knew aangs secret and felt bad about what he had just said *knock knock* "aang! Can you please open your door? I know know your secret and I don't care! It's ok..." aang slowly opened the door with big watery eyes "you..you mean it?"

"Yes aang I love you I would never just hate you because you like guys and I like girls" as happy as aang was to hear that he was also sad to hear he wouldn't have a chance to be with sokka. Aang told sokka he could never tell the girls till he was ready in fear of rejection. Sokka told aang that the girls would not hate him if he was gay. That night aang asked sokka to sleep in his room and sokka kindly said no. That morning it seemed everyone was up early full of life exept aang "aang is something wrong? It's a beautiful day you should be happy!

"sorry katara... I'll cheer up I'm just tired." sokka was looking at him infer the door frame when he walked over to him "aang can we talk?" aang smiled and him and Said yes. They walked into sokkas room "aang, you can't be down all the time it's not health.."

"I know! It's just... I'm kind of sad about you.."

"me? Why are you sad about me I'm health and happy!" aang looked at sokka and couldn't help but smiling at the watertribe warrior. Aang was daydreaming about them holding hands like those two boys he saw "and that's why you can't be depressed all the time" sokka finnished. "oh, sorry sokka I was day dreaming.." sokka made a jaw drop face as he relized he wasted 3 minutes of talking when he could be eating breakfast. Aang tryed to cheer up in front of the girls for now on so they would stop being suspisious of him."


	3. Aang goes to school

chapter 3

i do not own avatar

**(i made this new chapter idk it sucks like other chapters if you are reading this your crazy but here it iss and if you dont like it dont kick my azz..thanks! :]..o and if theres typos sorry i wrote this on a itouch...spell check changes my words all the time)**

Aang went to eat his breakfast as katara handed him a flyer. "A fifth grade history class?.." aang was confused as he stared at the flyer "I thought I'd sign you up for school you can get caught up with the 100 years you've missed" katara was smiling happly. "o and it starts bright and early tomarrow!" aang was nervous for he didn't know much about history and he didn't want to look stupid. "umm katara? What exactly do I do at school?"

"oh, well you go to a classroom with other children your age and a teacher tells you about the subject your learning, in your case history."

"why doesn't sokka go to school with me? He need to learn just as much as me.."

"Hey! I heard that!" sokka yelled from the other room. "sokka cannot go school! He is much too old and plus, we need him to help around the house." aang frowned and desided to go to the store to buy supplys for his big day tomarrow. When aang returned from the store he walked into the house and noticed that no one was home, so he looked around until he came across sokkas room. The door was cracked just enough to look threw and aang saw sokka flexing and trying to make sexy faces in the mirror. Aang was drooling at the sight of his crushes smooth tan sexy slim body..his skin had no imperfections it was hairless smooth and hot. Aang fell as if he was floating on a love cloud no worrys or cares in the world.. Sokka cought a glimpse of aang in the mirror and imedietly ran to the door and slamed it. Aang flew back and hit his head aganst the wall giving him a small gash on his head. Aang was moaning in pain as sokka opened his door and grabbed his young

friend and picked him up. Sokka took aang to his bed and held him. "aang I'm sooo sorry I really didn't mean you hurt you!" aang was still in pain but he felt a lot better now that he was in sokkas arms just like he had dreamed. "sokka it's ok you don't need to help me I'll be alright.."

"no I want to help you it's my fault, here put pressure on it" aang felt feelings he never felt before, more butterflys in his stomache then he has ever had. It was getting late and aang fell asleep in sokkas bed with great dreams in his head of sokka. Katara was under sokka door frame as she saw aang she couldn't help but thinking he was cute next to sokka. Sokka was in the bed with aang, he planned to sleep in the livingroom, but he was so tired he just pass out next to aang. Katara put a blanked over the two boys and went to make sure toph was sleeping. Katara went to bed herself and the house was quite once again. Aang woke up at from a dream to find sokkas arm rapped around him tight. Aang felt a warm feeling and cuddled closer to sokka, aang was looking at sokka sleep, looking at his cute nose and aang smiled. But then he was suddenly shocked out of his daze to katara shaking his body trying to get him up for school "aang get up you have your first

day of school today"

Aang mumbled "but I want to sleep more im not ready to getup.." kataras eye twitched and aang could tell she was getting angry so he gently pushed sokkas arm off him and got out of his bed "nevermind I'm up see?" aang said nervously. Katara went to make aang something to eat while aang got dressed. Aang walked into the kitchen. "so are you ready for your first day?"

"yea I guess so.." aang was still mad he couldn't be cuddling with sokka right now...aang said goodbye to katara and started on his way to class, he arived at the entrance to see about 14 kids, 8 boys and 6 girls. The teacher was a tall pale nerdy looking man "students take your seats! Class will now begin. My name is mr. Neu and I'll be your teacher." aang took a seat at a table with 2 boys and 1 girl sitting at it. "hey guys I'm aang" aang said with a big friendly smile. "hey I'm Nick what's up?"

"what is up?" aang wasn't use to being around kids so he didn't know there lingo. Nick giggled "nevermind, hey aang why don't you sit across from me?" aang agreed and took the seat across from nick. Nick was 13 years old and had short dark brown hair with light tan skin, big brown eyes, and a cute smile. "so aang why are there arrows on your head?"

"yea why are you a arrowhead it makes you look stupid" said the girl at the table. "leave him alone! Aang I think it makes you look cute." aang blushed "thanks"

"attention class! Enough socializing it's time for our first lesson, take out your books and turn to chapter 1" aang was opening his book when he felt someones foot touch his leg, then it moved down to his foot and rested on it. Aang moved his leg to get the intruder off his foot. as he did he looked up to see Nick staring at him and aang gave a friendly smile back. Aang was too in love with sokka to notice That Nick liked him. Class ended and aang started to walked home as nick ran beside him "hey aang"

"hi nick is something wrong?"

"no I just want to walk with you, so were do you live?"

"just down the street the big house straight ahead"

"oh, well i'll see you tomarrow aang" nick could tell aang wanted to be alone. Aang got to his house greeted by momo and katara "sooo? What are you waiting for? Tell me about your day!" katara said exsitedly as she grabbed aang and sat him on his couch. "well my teachers name was mr. Neu and I sat at a table and we learned about how earth benders made tunnels and.." sokka walked in the room and aang stoped talking. "hi sokka! How did you sleep?" aang asked wondering if sokka knew that he used aang as a human teddy bear. "uhhh..I slepted fine I guess" aang was a little disapponted that sokka didn't sleep good like he did. "how was your day at school?"

"it was fun and I met new people and.." aang stopped noticing sokka had his head in the fridge not even paying attention to him. "keep going aang I'm listening" said katara still anxious to hear about his day. "I'm sorry katara I'm tired I'm just going to go to bed.."

"but it's so early the sun hasn't even gone down yet" aang didn't even turn around he just went to his room and flopped on his bed, face in pillow. He was about cry when he heard katara yell. "aang your friends over to visit! Says his name is nick!" aang slowly got up and walked to the door to see nick. Aang never relized how cute they boy was especially with the sunset behind him. "I just though I'd come over and ask if you wanted to go for a walk?" aang was still sad but he agreed to go with him. Nick and aang were walking down the streets when all asudden nick grabbed aangs hand and lead him to a big fountain. Aangs eyes sparked from the waters refection and aang got the same butterflys that he got when he was with sokka. Nick was looking at aang in his eyes and he kept moving closer and closer... Aang knew what was about to happen and he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss the boy. Aang turned his head just before they kissed. "beautiful sunset huh?"

nick was a imbarrased about the failed kiss attempt "umm yea...it's beautiful...I...I...got to go home.. See you tomarrow..." Aang watched Nick walk away as he was feeling like a idiot for not realizing how much nick like him, but he only knew the boy for less than a day. Aang was confused and he stayed by the fountain watching the sunset.


	4. stuck between 2

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR (this chapter is bad but its here so yea...remember there will be spelling mistakes thats just cuz im only 4 years old :[ hope u enjoy it)

Chapter 4

Aang was walking home from the fountian still sad and confused. He was only 12 and was too young for all these problems. When aang got home it was dark and katara and toph were talking in the kitchen and sokka was cleaning his bomerang. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"we are just talking and sokkas just well, being sokka, it's late we should all get ready or bed.." everyone agree'd as they all went to there rooms and aang fell asleep thinking about sokka an nick and another day at school.

aang woke up and was on top of something. "what??" aang looked down to see sokka Sleeping like a baby and he gently got off his friend and tippy toed out of sokkas room.

*I must of ben sleep walking..* aang thought to himself while getting dress for school. Aang left the house quietly to not wake anyone up, he slowly closed the door, then started his walk to mr. Neu's class..

Sokka woke up and streched his arms and arched his back. "oww! My back...feels like I was sleeping on a rock..." sokka limped to katara for assistance with his back. "katara my back is all messed up can you do a healing session on me?"

"what happened?" katara asked as her glowing hands were healing his back with water. "I'm not sure, but it feels like a someone was using it back as a trampoline, ahh..much better.. Thank you katara."

"be careful you arnt 100% yet" sokka walked back to his room to examine his bed for something that would give him a clue about why his back hurt. "humm...why is aang's blanked on my bed..?" sokka now knew that aang must of came in his room did something to his back. *but why?...*

Hours pasted and aang came home from school with a smile. "what's got u so happy?" sokka asked as he was looking at aang. "O nothing I'm just feeling good today"

"I'm glad YOU feel good..how did you sleep last night?" aang scratched his head "uhhh... I slept fine, ehh.." aang was wondering if sokka knew that he had used his back as a human bed. "so aang, I found your blanket in my room do u know why?"

"o, I must of left it in there from when I was, uhh when I was..."

"aang did u come in my room and.."

"yes! I sorry I did! It wasn't on purpose I was sleep walking I guess I just wanted to be close to you..." sokka looked at aang's cute big eyes as they were watering up "aang it's no big deal, it's ok don't cry" sokka hugged the boy tightly and aang felt warm and happy in sokkas arms. Aang grabbed sokka back and then aang kissed sokka the best way he knew how. At first sokka didn't try to fight away, he just stayed still shocked. Sokka pulled away "aang..this is wrong..."

aang turned red and felt his eyes swell with tears. Aang ran outside to cool off.

"hey aang" aang turned around to see nick running towards him. "hey nick.."

"hey, ure eyes are red what's wrong?.."

"I'm just tired..that's all"

"well I was wondering..could I spend the night at your house? My parents are out of town and I really don't want to be alone in my big house.." aang looked at nick and couldn't say no to such a cute boy. "ok let's go ask my friends if u can or not." aang walked in his house with nick "katara my friends gunna sleeep over tonight is that ok?"

"umm yea sure I guess" katara said smiling at the two young boys. "let me

Show you were your gunna sleep" aang was leading nick threw the hallway when aang seen sokka, aang avoided eye contact as he passed sokka trying to act like the kiss never happened. "you can sleep here on my floor, I'll get you some blankets" aang was setting up nicks bed and then nick went into his make shift bed aang made with blankets. Aang got into his bed when he heard nick say "who's that boy across the hallway?" "aang was looking at the ceiling "that's my friend sokka" nick removed all his clothes but his breifs, aang couldn't help but stare at the skinny tan handsom boy. Aang was also just in his breifs. The two boys stayed up late talkig about school and other things when nick got up and climbed under aangs covers. Nick ran his fingers over aang's arm softly and gently. Aang giggled as he thought it tickled and aang also felt a tingling feeling. Aang was getting aroused as nick moved is fingers down aangs back..aang still not knowing what to do

grabbed nicks arm and put it around him and then thentwo boys cuddled together skin on skin rubbing eachothers bodies. When morning came aang woke up with nick graving around his body like a octapus. It was the weeked so there was no school that day and aang just wanted to keep cuddling with nick but he knew he couldn't let katara see them. Aang nudged nick startling the boy as he woke up "why you wake me up I was so comfortable..". Nick said in a sad voice, aang pushed nicks arm off him and got up. Nick could see a noticable buldge in aangs briefs. Aang looked down then both the boys blushed, aang ran over to his clothes and got dress quick then left the room to let nick get dressed. Aang passed sokkas room and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for nick and him. Nick slowly came out of aangs room and sat in a chair looking at aang with a happy day dreamy face. Aang looked back and had a akward smile "so nick..how did you sleep?"

"the best I've ever slept"

"0...well that's good. When are your parents comming back to town?

"they should already be back! O no I need to get home they don't know I was over here they must be worried" nick ran out the door and aang watched him. Toph walked out into the kitchen "who's our boyfriend twinkle toes?" toph said jokingly "nick is not my boyfriend he's just a friend from school!"

"woah calm down, pull the stick out of your butt." aang looked at toph with a angry face and then he walked to his room. Aang layer back into his bed and all usuden he felt warm soft hands touch his back. "nick?" aang turned around to see sokka, aang jumped a bit to see sokka sence he hadn't talked to him scence the kiss. "so how've you ben sok-.." aang was cut off my sokkas lips pushing aganst his, aang was more confused then ever now, scence he thought sokka was straight and he was starting to like nick. Sokkas tounge sloped it's way into aangs mouth. Aang had never kissed anyone before so he didn't know what to do so he just tryed to mimic what sokka was doing. Sokka started to reach his hands around aang holding him close to him and aang just let sokka do whatever he wanted scence didn't know what was to come. Aang couldn't be more aroused as sokka started to take his shirt off, sokka threw aang on the bed then jumped over him, hovering above him

with his arms supporting his weight. Aang didn't know what had come over sokka and he had never seen sokka be so wild. Sokka got off aang "I'm sorry aang this is so wrong and I'll never do it again, I feel like I just took advantage of you."

"but I liked it, please I want to do it again please.." sokka looked at aang then turned around to go out the door. Aang was shocked at what has just happened and layed down on his bed exosted from the make out session him and sokka just had. Aang finally felt like he could be happy but then he remembered nick. *who should I be with? Nick has always liked me but sokka is just now liking me and he keeps saying it's wrong...* aang thought about these things on his bed still having the taste of sokka in his mouth.


	5. happy ending? :

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR sorry for typos to lazy to fix lol hope u enjoy itt

Chapter 5

Aang woke up to his usual rutine to get ready or school. Aang wasn't looking forward to seeing nick because he felt guilty about kissing sokka last night. When aang arived at school he sat at his table and just looked down at his book. "is something wrong aang?" nick asked with consern. "i'm fine just a little tired.."

"o well I was wondering if I could spend the night again..? I don't mean to annoy you its just my family again..." inside aang wanted to say no but he couldnt let his friend Be home alone as much as he wanted to be alone with sokka.

"yea..I guess u can stay over"

After school the two boys walked down the streets towards aangs house. Nick grab for aangs hand and aang quickly deflected it. "oh I'm sorry aang I didn't mean to make you make you feel uncomfortable.."

"it's ok Im just not ready to let the world know the avatars gay.." aang and nick both knew that wasn't the real reason. When they got in the house they decided to go to the beach, they grabbed towels and sokka got there swimming trunks on. it was only little after one o'clock and sokka and nick were laying on there stomaching trying to get sun while aang was in the water swimming and laughing like a little kid. "so your aangs best friend huh?" said nick to sokka. "we are more like family, sometimes I feel like we are more but I'm not sure.." nick felt shocked about what he just heard and sokka new it would. "so aang says you are just school friends" nicks face turned white "well I thought we could be more but I guess not..." nick got up picked up his stuff and walked off the beach with tears in his eyes while sokka just had a smile for he knew he had just done that. Aang came up from underwater and looked towards the beach to see nick walking away.

*where's nick going..? O well* aang got back on the beach to dry off, the water on his skin sparkled in the sun. Sokka was staring at aang dry off then aang floped next to sokka smiling. "so were did nick go? He was suppost to spend the night tonight.."

"o, nick won't be coming over tonight his parents wanted him home." aang looked at sokka suspiciously. *nicks parents are gone...somethings wrong.." aang told sokka he would be right back as he ran off to look for nick. Aang was looking everywere for nick when he saw him crying by the fountain that he took him to the other night. "nick what's wrong why did u leave?" nick kept looking Dow. For he did not want aang to see him crying "I thought you liked me..." nick said in a wisper "nick I do like you what's wrong with you?"

"I don't what to talk right now"

"are you still coming over tonight...."

"no..."

Aang felt like it was his fault and he felt his eyes swell with tears. He ran off to his house and when he got in he saw toph and katara siting on the couch. "aang what's wrong?"

"he doesn't like me..! I messed everything up"

"who doesn't like you?"

"nick...."

"but he's you friend ovcorse he likes you!" toph couldn't help but slip out a laugh. "isn't it ovious? Twinkle toes is gay!"

Katara looked at aang, a shocked look on her face. "is It true...?" aang couldn't look her in the eyes "yes it's true.." at first katara didn't know how to react so he just hugged him "it's ok aang it's who you are you can't change it...just wish u would of told me sooner.." sokka walked in the door carring his and aangs stuff."that's for comming back aang..."

"I'm sorry! I just had to find nick"

Sokkas eyes widened. "well what did he tell you?..."

"he was upset and I'm not sure why he kept telling me to go away.. Sokka.. Did u tell him anything?"

"what do you mean?.."

"did u tell him anything about us..?" sokka couldn't lie to aang anymore.

"Im sorry..I guess I was jelious of and nick...I seen you guys in bed that one night and I guess I didn't want anyone to be with you but me.." aang didn't know if he should be discusted or happy.

"you made nick really sad and now he won't even talk to Me! I don't care if you did this for us you are a jerk goodbye sokka!..." aang ran out the door looking furious but inside he really thought it was sweet for sokka to care about him. Aang went back to the fountain to see nick "nick please don't stay mad at me I really like you and well..." nick turned around to see aangs eyes "I thought you only like me as a school friend.."

"I never said that nick if sokka told you that he was lying.." nick looked at aang stunned and happy "so...you do like me?" nick blushed "do u like me back?" aang also blushed "so u still want to stay over tonight?" Aang said flirtishly. "I'd like that aang." the two boys walked in the house hands locked as katara looked at them with a odd face. "you boys look...happy?" katara was suprized to see the boys holding hands sence she thought they were just school friends. They arived incaangs room and aang closed the door gently behind them. Aang aproched nick, grabbed him by the collar, pushed him on the bed hard. "ow!" nick said but he liked it. Aang crawled ontop of him slowly getting closer to his lips. Aang was about to male contact when the door creeked open.. "oh, sorry... Just checking if you were alright.. I guess your better then alright.." sokka closed the door buthe ruined the mood. Aang got off nick to get ready for bed as did nick. Aang climbed

in his bed and went under the covers waiting for nick to join him which he did. They cuddled close to eachother aang softly kissed nick on the lips and then his neck. He moved his hands around nicks neck. Aang was new at this so he didn't know what to do but lick nicks neck. He felt nicks hands starting to slip aangs Little brown underwear off "nick! I'm not ready for that..I can't..." nick felt really imbarrased and he pushed aang off him then rolled over to face the wall. Aang put his arm around his waist and started to kiss the back of his neck. Nick slowly rolled back around and met aangs lips with his. Nick forced his tounge in aangs mouth and aangs eyes widened. He didn't know what to do so he just layed there letting nick do what he wanted to him. Nick kissed aang all over his body and this felt so good to aang that he slowly dozed off to sleep, leaving nick awake alone. Nick grunted and climbed next to aang and fell asleep beside aang.

It was now early morning and aang woke up to a kiss from nick. "good morning sunshine" nick said then giving aang another kiss. "hey nick isn't it a little early for this?" nick frouded. "your never in the mood...I feel like you still have feeling for sokka and if u do I can leave.." aang grabbed nicks arm as he was about to walk out the bedroom door. "I do have feelings for sokka...I like him but I love you."

"fine."

Nick sat on the bed with his arms crossed then aang talked him by suprize. They both were giggling in between there kisses and they started to take eachothers shirts off when the looked at the door and katara, sokka, and a drooling toph was all watching them. (exept toph she just used there sence crap feet..idk whatever) aang quickly got his shirt back on, his face was as red as a tomatoe and he knew he had to get some air before his head blew up. Aang pushed everyone aside and he ran outside leaving nick shirtless on the bed red faced. katara's jaw was still hanging as she just witnessed her little inocent aang tounge reseling with another boy. "well I could of seen this one comming" said sokka "I should probably go after him" nick walked passed aangs friends and went out to find him. "you ok aang"

"I'm Imbarrased..I never wanted anyone to see me like that.." nick reached for aang hand and he looked that him. "there's nothing to be imbarrased about aang, it's normal for you to act on your feelings and you shouldn't stop because someone saw us kissing.." aang smiled "believe me I won't stop, but i'm still imbarrased..." nick got up and pulled aang up with him. "were are you taking me?"

"Somewere were we can be alone." they went to nicks house and nick slowly opened the door. It looked like no one had lived there for 10 years. "my parents left me when I was only 3.. I had to learn to live on my own and take care of myself.." aang looked shocked. "you mean you have no parents??"

"yes.." nick started to swell up some tears then aang gave him a big hug. "your my only family aang,I love you.. without you I'd just be alone in the world.." aang felt happieness come over him when heard nick say he loved him. Aang grabbed nicks hands and took nick to meet appa. Nick was amazed by how such a big animal could fly, he was enjoying the view when all usuden, aang grabbed nick and started to kiss him and grab him. You could see them kiss while they rode towards the beautiful sun rise....

THE END


End file.
